Take My Hand
by Kagome503
Summary: Haven't come up with one yet
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…yup.

Take My Hand

Chapter one

Kagome Higurashi finally shut her text book and sighed. She propped her elbow on her desk and laid her forehead in the palm of her hand. "Man, these tests are killing me," She whispered to herself as she shut her eyes. "I can't believe that I have missed so much schoolwork." She stood up from her desk and walked around her room.

She walked over to her full length mirror and looked herself over. She pulled the elastic that was holding her hair and shook her head, letting her hair tumble over her shoulder. She pulled her fingers through her hair, watching herself in the mirror. She thought about the past few weeks. She hadn't gone back to the feudal era for a long time. She felt depressed, knowing that InuYasha was back there, fighting for his life everyday. Though they had defeated Naraku and the Jewel was nearly complete, except for the few belonging to Kouga and Kohaku, she hadn't needed to go back. She sighed and tugged at her shirt. "I wonder what would happen if I went back just to visit...heh. I can see it now, 'Why are you back! We don't need you anymore!' coming from InuYasha that is.." She rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She leaned over and pulled out a photo album from under her bed. She smiled, looking at the cover and running her fingers over it, then opened it slowly.

A while ago, she had brought a camera back with her, to remember her friends by for when she didn't have to come back. She giggled at the first picture, InuYasha looking straight at the camera looking very confused. The next picture showed InuYasha really close up, poking at the lens. She smiled sadly at the picture, remembering the few times InuYasha actually had a little fun. She turned the page of the album and she ran her fingers over the next. The whole group-Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, and Shippou sitting on InuYasha's head-all together, sitting around a campfire, looking at the camera. She missed them and wanted to go back, but never had the time to.

She had been too busy with catching up on her schoolwork, tests, and family affairs. She closed the album and hugged it to her chest. She rested her chin on the top of the album and closed her eyes. "I just wish everyone would come here for me...just once.." She whispered to herself. She smiled at the thought then kicked herself for making such an outrageous request. InuYasha was the only one that could pass through the well, and he would never agree to bringing anyone with him even if he could. She shook her head, thinking about InuYasha's arrogance then smiled. She placed the album back under the bed, then lied down. Kagome slid her hands behind her head. "Someday.." she promised herself. "Someday I will go back to see them."

Now, I will continue with this story. (I know that a lot of my stories I just kinda...stopped working on, but this one I promise.) However, I will only continue with this story if I get a lot of reviews. I hoped you liked it so far. )


	2. Chapter 2

And here we go. Onto chapter 2!

Take My Hand

Chapter 2

Kagome opened her eyes the next morning. She sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She put her cold feet on her fluffy bedroom carpet and stood up. She automatically went into her bathroom and shut her door. She took a shower and came back into her room, looking for something to wear. "As much as I love my school outfit, I'm getting sick of wearing it so much…hm, looks like sweats for today." She mused to herself, picking out gray sweatpants and a pink tank top.

She bounded down the stairs into the kitchen. She smiled at the sent that filled her nose. "Mm, smells good, mom."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter. "Why thank you, Kagome. Grab a drink and have a seat. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

Kagome smiled back. "Ok." Souta shuffled into the kitchen as well and sat down beside Kagome. Kagome pat him on the head and giggled. "Good morning, sunshine."

Souta smacked her hand away from his head and rubs his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her children and set down a plate of bacon and eggs. "Enjoy you two. You have a big day ahead of you."

Kagome nodded, thinking about all the things she'd buy at the mall with her friends. She smiled to herself and eat contently.

"So, Kagome, who's going to the mall again?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, sliding a fork-full of eggs in her mouth.

"Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Hojo may be coming too, but I'm not sure. I doubt it." Kagome answered then thought '_Hopefully Hojo isn't coming. He's a nice guy and all but I can't stand all the attention I get from him.._'

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Fair enough."

Kagome smiled and stood up as she finished eating. "Well, going to go. Going to meet everyone at Eri's house. Bye everyone." She walked past her mom and Souta towards the living room. She past her grandfather watching TV while eating his breakfast on the couch. "Bye Gramps."

"See you later Kagome." He answered, his eyes glued to the TV the whole time.

Kagome giggled to herself and walked out the front door. She walked the two blocks to Eri's house, playing with her hair the entire time. She walked up to Eri's front door and saw the three girls inside, chatting away and giggling. Kagome sighed then put on a cheery face and knocked on the door. All three girls answered the door, "Kagome!"

Kagome forced a smile, "Hey guys."

She was pulled inside by all three girls and they all started to ask her all sorts of questions. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you okay?"

"And what about that psycho boy? Are you still going out with him?"

Kagome's face faltered at the mention of him. She thought back to the last day she spent in his time.

__

Flashback

"Now that we only have a few pieces of the Jewel left…I guess you guys don't need me anymore." Kagome made a sad pout towards Sango and Miroku.

"That's right, we don't. You might as well just go back home." InuYasha stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome flinced at the harsh words he said. She turned to face him. "You don't really mean that do you?"

InuYasha nodded, making his way towards her. "Ya know, we can even do without this whole 'good-bye' scene." He picked up Kagome over his shoulder and run towards the well.

"InuYasha! What are you doing! I need to say goodbye to them!" Kagome kicked and screamed the whole way.

InuYasha sat her on the edge of the well and turned his back. "Just go home Kagome." He started walking back towards the village, leaving her all alone.

She stared into his back, her eyes filling with tears. She was so mad, she didn't argue. She just went back home.

InuYasha stopped in the middle of the forest. "Her scent is gone…she's gone. Means I don't have to worry about her here anymore. She doesn't need the danger here anymore…be safe Kagome." He walked back to the village, facing the wrath of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.

End flashback.

Kagome shook her head. "Yeah, I'm not seeing him anymore, so lets just drop it."

Her friends looked at her with worry then shrugged it off. "Alright Kagome, whatever you want."

Kagome nodded, "Lets go to the mall now."

Her friend immediately went back to being teenage girls and giggled. "Shopping!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed, following behind her friends. They all gossiped about the new happenings at their school and the newly formed relationships. "Did you guys know that Kitori and Kyo got together?" Ayumi asked excitedly.

"Nu-uh! That's amazing, I thought they hated each other!" Eri and Yuki exclaimed at the same time. Kagome just smiled at them and got lost in her own thoughts.

They entered the mall and immediately went to a girly girl store. Kagome looked around idly, touching a few necklaces every so often then decided to wait outside the store for her friends. She watched the people walking by her and sighed to herself. She looked down at her feet when somebody bumped into her. "Sorry about that.." A familiar gruff voice said.

Kagome shrugged, barely noticing the voice. She looked up at the person who bumped into her. "That's oka-- InuYasha!" She looked at him up and down. He was wearing regular jeans and a red t-shirt. His hair was tied into a loose ponytail with a hat place on his head. "What are you doing here!"

End chapter 2! I have to say, that's my longest chapter yet! Click the little review button and let me know what you think. )


End file.
